Dark Times
by IceDragonAvril1
Summary: After the murder of her parents on her fifth birthday, Alyssa was kidnapped and raised as a spy. Years later, she escaped her prison and ran to Alfea where she met the Winx, befriend them and learned about her powers, soon understanding about her true identity. With the help of her new friends, can she get through the difficult trials to find her lost family?
1. Kidnapping

Dark Times

* * *

Summary- Alyssa's parents were killed when on her fifth birthday. She was kidnapped and raised a spy,Years later she escapes her prison and runs to Alfea where she meets Bloom and the Winx,she befriends them and learns her powers. But three weeks later she finds out who she really was,with the help of her new friends can she get through the hard missions to find her lost family?

* * *

"Happy Birthday Alyssa!". My parents said when I opened my eyes,my mind was blank until I heard the word 'birthday'. Yes! Finally! Five years old meant school and friends!. I smiled and looked up at them. That's when I realized someone was missing. My aunt."Where's Aunt Hannah?". I asked,I loved Aunt Hannah,she was so fun! My parent's faces went sad."Well,Ally,Aunt Hannah had to go back to Italy..". My mother explained,I felt my eyes water. Back to Italy,on my birthday? My heart broke."W-why..? She's..she's always been here for me..w-why did she-she have to g-go home..?". I asked,tears coming down my face.

My father smiled a bit,why was he smiling? Aunt Hannah wasn't here! I buried my face into my pillow before he spoke."Listen,sweetie,if you were away from home for three years would you miss your home and family?". My father asked,he had a point,yea,I would home! But why couldn't she stay until the party was over..it wasn't a party without her..I asked my parents this. They told me it was an emergency.

Emergency?! What kind of emergency?! I swear! It's always an emergency when I want someone to be somewhere. Last year,I think it was my sister that had something."But..nevermind". I sighed,getting out of bed and walking down stairs. I was met by a chocolate birthday cake with the number five on top. I smiled. Chocolate! I looked around,party items were everywhere! A smile came to my face and I turned around.

I ran back up-stairs and opened my door. I gasped at what I saw. I saw my parents on the floor,blood pouring from their sides. Two men where holding guns down in their direction,the strangers turned their masked faces to me. I froze. I seen one of the men smirk. I grabbed my ginger-red hair and pulled it into my face. Crying."Grab the girl,I'll deal with these bodies". I heard a deep voice of a man saying. I felt something wack against my head and I fell to the ground. The last thing I remember was hitting the ground and my world going black.

* * *

Two hours later.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a black room,it was filled with chains. I looked to my arms,they were chained to a wall. I felt fear rising in my chest. Where was I?! I started to pull at the chains. How did I get here? Where was Mommy and Daddy?! I felt my body go numb. Oh..they were dead..and I was going to see them soon. I think.

I gave a sigh,knowing I wouldn't get out of there any time soon. Light entered the room as a door opened. I frowned,I now trusted no one. The door closed with a man in a black suit walking over. He looked evil. I didn't trust the looks of this man. A smirk appeared on his ugly features."Ah,Princess Alyssa,so nice to see you again..you know I used to work for your parents". He smirked. I froze at the word 'princess' I was a princess? Since when? I shook my head,no he was lying. I didn't know this guy!

"P-Princess? I am so not a princess! Go away!". I yelled at the stranger,my blood boiling. I seen him nod. But this wasn't a normal nod. What did he want from me?! I watched as he backed into the shadows,only his green eyes showing."Very well,but I will back Alyssa. Don't you forget me. I will be back,maybe not today,maybe not tomorrow..but I will be back". He taunted as he left the room.

I burst into tears. What had I done to deserve this? I cried myself to sleep,wondering what I did wrong. Today was my birthday,it was supposed to be perfect! But..Aunt Hannah leaving,parents getting killed,being chained up and now being in danger my entire life? This day was going to be perfect, The kind of day I dreamed since I was three. But instead of having cake,with all my friends to celebrate,my birthday wishes may never come for me all.


	2. Training and New Friends

Dark Times

* * *

Summary- After the murder of her parents on her fifth birthday, Alyssa  
was kidnapped and raised as a spy. Years later, she escaped her prison and ran  
to Alfea where she met the Winx, befriend them and learned about her powers,  
soon understanding about her true identity. With the help of her new friends,  
can she get through the difficult trials to find her lost family?

* * *

"What should we do with her?". A man with black hair and dark brown eyes asked. His voice sounded unwelcoming. Two other men stood near him. They were making a plan,what to do with the small girl inside the cage. A man with brown hair and a black spy suit spoke up."I believe killing that brat is reasonable". His voice wasn't very welcoming either. None of the men's voice were gentle.

The first man shook his head,no the girl was to special to kill. Way to special."No,she's special". He replied."Marcus,you have an idea?". He asked a guy with dark gray hair. Marcus shook his head."Nothing other then what Aron said,sorry Simon". Marcus replied,glancing to Aron,the guy with brown hair.

Simon rolled his eyes,these guys were stupid. They didn't get it,they could raised her as a spy. As one of them! Simon smirked."Raise her as one of us". He said,turning off the lights,leaving only the lantern on."Let's go,we'll start training her tomorrow". Simon opened the door and he and the two other men followed him. Leaving Alyssa in the dark room alone.

She hadn't heard what they were saying,but her heart told her it wasn't good.

* * *

I opened my eyes to a light coming in through the door outside of my cage. I leaned up from my hard wooden bed. My rubbed the sleep out of my eyes before Simon,that's his name right?,came in."I see you are already awake,good. Your training begins in twenty minutes. Get ready". He ordered as he unlocked my cage. I gave him a puzzled look. Training? What in the seven seas was he speaking of.(Sorry,I'm A Little Mermaid Fan o.o) I quickly regretted that when he raised his hand. He slapped me right across the face,making me cry out in pain.

"Y-Yes sir". I replied,placing a hand on my wound. I seen him nod,looking pleased with his accomplishment. Once he was out of the room I sighed. I knew if I didn't get started I'd be beat until the day I died. I pushed myself to my feet and left the cage,heading to the area Mr. Simon had pointed. I reached the room and seen stained up black tank-top and shorts. I recoiled in disgust. He expects me to wear this! Sure,I wore holey and stained up shirts at home. But this? This was worse then those shirts.

I sighed and took them out,getting dressed I opened the door to find two men standing at my door. One of the men grabbed my arm and pushed me towards a room full of mops,brushes,brooms,buckets. Everything."Uh..what's this?". I asked them,turning around. I seen them frown. Grr,I done it again."Lookie here kid! If you want to be one of us,you need to learn how to clean! Why? For when your undercover! You can play as a cleaner or something. Now,get to practicing!". He ordered,pushing me towards the supplies. I didn't want to be a spy!

"Yes sir..". I breathed,grabbing a mop and dumping it into the bucket. Copying what I seen my mother doing I started to mop the floors. That's when I realized they were very dirty._ I don't want to spend my life as a spy..that's what they said I would be right?_ I thought as I mopped.

Almost three hours later I was finished. Well at least I thought I was..I had been taken to a room where twelve other kids sat. We were 'training'. We had to,well this lesson,blend in with our surroundings. So far three had failed. I was snapped from my thoughts when Mr. Simon called my name."Alyssa Disana Daniel". That was my full name. I winced a bit. What if I failed?! What would they do to me?

Gulping I stood up and walked up to him. He nodded. That meant I needed to get started now. I sighed and walked into the darkness. Mr. Simon backed up and cut the lights off,also pushing a button. The minute his finger made contact with the button a house popped up. I pulled a puzzled face. Once all the lights were officially off I dashed forward,but quietly. Opening the fake door of the house I silently walked in. I looked around.

Dang,this house had everything my parents would ever want. I felt guilt bubbling into chest. I looked at the time,uh oh! I had just five minutes! I raced forward,grabbing a camera,a laptop and one more thing. What should I grab..? I glanced to iPod. I grabbed it and ran from the house,just before the time bell rang

"Just barely made it,stay in there anylonger you would have been caught!". Mr. Simon scolded me. I dropped the stuff."I'm sorry Mr. Simon". I apologized,bowing my head. Mr. Simon nodded."Get going. Oh,Alyssa,you have two new roommates". Simon pointed to two girls. One had blonde hair and blue eyes,and the other had black hair and blue eyes. They looked nice. But were they really.

I smiled politely."I'm Alyssa Daniel". I said,handing my hand out. The black haired girl took it."I'm Lena Barnes,and this is Kyara Winter". The girl said,smiling. I smiled back,looks like I made new friend. Just then Mr. Simon blew his whistle. Meaning Training Time was over. My friends and I walked to my - our - room. When I opened the door I seen that the cage I was in earlier wasn't there. Three small beds were inside. There were no bright colors at all,just dull black and gray.

I turned to my new friends with a sigh."How'd you get here?". I asked,feeling that we all had the same experience. Lena's face showed no emotion."My parents were killed and I was kidnapped". She replied,the same had happened to Kyara. I sighed."Me to..". I replied. Everything went quiet. Well,all was quiet but the beeping noises of cameras outside. I knew they were there to keep us inside. I walked to my bed and flopped down on it,resting. All that mopping I did was exhausting,not to mention having to steal in thirty minutes! I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me.


End file.
